You're (not) the only one
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Reiner se le iba de sus manos, se alejaba cada día más de él, orillándole a pensar que, a veces, hasta se olvidaba que tenía a alguien que lo necesitaba a su lado/ One-shot Reibert.


**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime "Shingeki no Kyojin" no es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers importantes del manga y claro, le agregué más fantasía y un final alterno.

**Notas de la autora:** Soy una maldita desesperada que lamentará esto el día siguiente (?). Tengo MESES queriendo escribir sobre estos dos porque los amo y es mi segundo OTP en la serie... (tengo muchos la verdad xd, pero este es el segundo más importante xd). Pero no sobre ellos en sí, sobre Bertholdt. Es un personaje tan interesante e importante y para colmo, es el que menos habla (en los primeros capítulos, claro e.e). Su personalidad es tan misteriosa, tan jugosa, no sé. Es un manipulador de mierda (?, es un maldito, un desgraciado y no me pueden decir que no xd. No me vengan con que el "dulce y sudoroso Berthholdt" es su verdadero "yo" porque les contestaré con ¡PATRAÑAS! Eso, queridos y queridas, es una frágil y vil máscara :D... ok ya, me detendré... lo siento u-u. Y bueno, este one-shot fue basado (más o menos) en la canción "The only one" de Evanescence:) ¿qué más puedo decir? Lamento si en verdad resultó ser fatal esta historia t-t. Cuando me emociono, no me detengo y cuando termino, lo subo tal cuál D: es una manía que no puedo quitarme x.x así que lamento los errores y si encuentran OOC. Procuraré darle una releída mañana...o cuando el tiempo venga a mí (?).

Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el one-shot:D

**# de palabras: **1820

* * *

Ya no es lo mismo. Ya no es el mismo o, ¿es acaso él el que está equivocado? Tal vez todo sigue igual, Reiner sigue siendo el mismo chico con el que creció. Sus ideales siguen siendo las mismas, sus metas siguen estando bien definidas y es, entonces, Bertholdt el que está viendo todo de una manera errónea.

Sí, tal vez.

Tal vez él es el que está cometiendo errores: está distanciándose cuando debería ser más como Reiner. Debía interactuar con sus compañeros, sonreír ante los elogios de Connie, platicar más con Marco y Jean, practicar combate uno a uno con Eren y leer un buen libro en compañía de Armin.

(Tal vez).

Debía elogiarlos, como Reiner lo hace y jurar junto con ellos que algún día, erradicarían a todos los titanes, sin _excepción. _Olvidando, en ese fuerte juramento, en esas decididas palabras, su origen. Olvidando al hablar que él es un guerrero y no un soldado. Tal y _como Reiner lo hace._

Pero está actuando, ¿verdad? Todo debe ser una farsa, un montaje del cual Bertholdt no está enterado. Porque Reiner (sobre todo _Reiner_) no podía olvidar sus orígenes. Estaba prohibido olvidar quién es realmente y cuál es su propósito aquí. Todo es un plan, uno bien hecho, en el cual el objetivo es ganarse la confianza de los demás, para que nadie sospeche de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y entonces, emitió una torcida, angustiante, y desconocida sonrisa.

Debía ser eso: el objetivo de Reiner era tenerlos en la palma de su mano y, cuando llegase el momento indicado, _cerrarla_. Aplastándolos a todos. Sí. Sin dejar a ninguno con vida y de esta manera, poder regresar a casa.

Se encogió de hombros, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió, se sintió tranquilo.

Sí, eso era todo. Entonces no tenía por qué preocuparse, Reiner, _su_ Reiner tenía todo bajo control. Y por eso se sintió estúpido: ¿cómo se había atrevido a desconfiar de él? A tener miedo, sí, miedo a que lo llegase a abandonar, a dejarle solo en ese infierno en el que fueron sometidos desde niños. De que lo traicionase, y todo… por _ellos_. Por esas personas quienes los llaman "amigos" sin saber su verdadera identidad.

Su mandíbula se endureció.

Entonces, si comprendía todo eso, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo que lo estaba perdiendo? Reiner se le iba de sus manos, se alejaba cada día más de él, orillándole a pensar que, a veces, hasta se olvidaba que tenía a alguien que lo necesitaba a su lado. Porque él es la única persona con la quiere estar. No ve la necesidad de convivir con otros, ¿para qué? Al final todos terminarán muertos y desolados por la ilusión de buscar la paz dentro de las paredes.

Ilusos, ¡malditos ilusos, idiotas, ellos no comprenden nada! Viven cegados por un futuro que nunca llegará y por eso, Bertholdt se burlaba. En silencio, en las sombras, _solo_. Y también, lloraba.

Sufría. Se odiaba.

Porque ellos eran ciegos e ignorantes, ¡pero eran felices!, se tenían los unos a los otros, comenzaban a formar una familia. Y él, que lo sabía todo, se estaba pudriendo por dentro. Y nadie lo notaba.

…ni siquiera Reiner.

—_¡Déjame entrenar contigo, Reiner, por favor! Vamos, enséñame uno de tus movimientos. _

Sus puños se apretaron.

Sus dientes rechinaron.

_—Va, Connie _—sonrió—. _Sólo porque te debo una… _—y le palmeó con fuerza su espalda. Ambos rieron.

Eran unos ignorantes, se repitió, observándolos desde la cabaña del comedor, siendo cubierto por la sombra que el techo ofrecía. Estaba lejos, pero aun así notó el rostro de Reiner: en verdad, disfrutaba la compañía de Connie. En verdad se sentía halagado al saber que ese niño confiaba plenamente en él. Se sentía halagado al saber que era el líder del escuadrón 104. Título que se le brindó sin honores, sin ser oficial (y nunca llegaría a serlo), pero que para él valía mucho, porque sus compañeros lo escogieron para representarlo porque… ¡era Reiner, y todos querían ser como él!

—No vayas —rogó ausente. Sintiendo su mente en un abismo, sintiéndose flotar en un sitio desconocido donde la soledad y la oscuridad reinaban pero, aún así, lo hacían sentir como en casa.

Últimamente ha estado en ese lugar. Se ha encerrado ahí por cuenta propia, porque si no lo hacía, sabía que su «otro yo» iba a despertar. Y no tenía miedo de que eso ocurriese, de hecho, lo extrañaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era una parte esencial de él. Pero, si lo dejaba libre, iba a joder el plan de Reiner y Bertholdt no quería eso. No quería hacerlo enojar.

No podría soportarlo.

—Reiner… regresa conmigo, por favor —pidió suplicando en silencio y su cuerpo dio un leve respingo al notar que el rubio alzaba su vista y lo saludaba con euforia desde su lugar—…ah —balbuceó, anonadado y nervioso.

Ahora le sonreía a él y todo su mundo volvió a girar.

«Perdón Reiner, sé que jamás me dejarías. Perdón por dudar de ti… perdón.» y, con timidez, le devolvió la sonrisa y le saludó devuelta. Pero su mano no estaba alzada lo suficiente y apenas se movió.

—Reiner —lo llamó en un suspiro y después, todo su cuerpo se heló.

Ya no lo miraba, lo había dejado nuevamente solo para ver al chico Springer e irse… una vez más…

Y todo se quebró, pero no lo suficiente. Así que pudo mantenerse de pie y su cordura en funcionamiento. Lo dejaría… porque todo era un plan.

Reiner no lo abandonaría.

Reiner no le daría la espalda (aunque en estos momentos, era lo único que veía).

Reiner nunca… lo traicionaría.

Porque Bertholdt era el _único_. Y debía tenerlo más que presente… Reiner se lo ha dicho, infinidades de veces: entre besos, caricias, en los momentos más angustiantes. Cuando todos les dieron la espalda y sólo contaba con él para seguir viviendo.

Bertholdt era todo para Reiner y Reiner era absolutamente _todo_ para Bertholdt.

Así que ya no sientas celos. Y menos por esos _ignorantes,_ Bertholdt… ¿qué no lo ves? No tienes de qué preocuparte…

—Entonces… ¿por qué sigo sintiendo miedo?

_Reiner se alejaba, cada vez más y el recuerdo se desmoronaba…_

Su labio inferior tembló.

—Reiner… regresa.

_Los colores del atardecer se iban destruyendo. Detrás, otro escenario lo esperaba. El real, el presente, eso era lo que veía ahora: lo naranja del cielo no era por el sol, era por el fuego que cada vez más crecía desde el interior de las murallas…_

—No puedes dejarme…

_Y Reiner, seguía dándole la espalda _pero la situación era otra.

Y una vez más, Bertholdt sintió miedo, porque esto, iba a en serio.

—Y no lo haré —confrontó el rubio mirándolo de reojo—. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces, vámonos.

Reiner se giró de golpe, viéndolo atónito y una grieta más perforó el interior de su compañero.

Y una vez más, no lo notó.

—No podemos, Bertholdt —lo llamó desorientado, extendiendo sus brazos como si fuese a darle un abrazo, con sus dos espadas bien firmes bajo su muñeca, y sonrió haciéndole comprender que _el guerrero_ ya no existía—. Ellos están allá luchando y nos dieron una oportunidad. Tú lo oíste: podemos ayudarles, ganar y ellos nos dejarán marchar. Estaremos juntos, ¿me oyes? —cuestionó entrando en la desesperación— y podemos remendar al menos, un error.

—¿Y ese sería…? —una grieta más.

—El de traicionarlos.

Reiner estaba exhausto: su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, suciedad y sangre. Sólo le quedaban ese par de hojas para defenderse de los titanes o de cualquier otro enemigo. Ambos se estaban quedando sin gas y sin cordura. Ninguno podía pelear, más sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a regresar a ese infierno, por _ellos_. Estaba dispuesto a morir por esos ciegos e ignorantes.

Y su alma se quebró. Explotó, se hizo añicos y pudo escuchar tenuemente como los pedazos hacían eco al caer al piso. Como si fuesen pedazos rotos de un espejo.

Porque lo comprendió, tardó en asimilarlo porque una de dos: o en verdad Reiner era un experto ocultando hechos o porque simplemente Bertholdt decidió ser el ciego en esta ocasión.

Lo presintió desde hace tiempo: Reiner estaba cambiando, pero no quiso decir nada. Porque confiaba en él, todavía. Porque lo amaba, a ciegas, lo hacía, porque él también era un iluso, un idiota.

Y he ahí las consecuencias de ese acto. De no actuar cuando todavía era tiempo…

Reiner, lo había traicionado.

«Tú _no_ eres el único, Bertholdt»

—Yo… soy un guerrero —espetó sin brillo en sus ojos, sin vida en su voz.

Y una vez más, Reiner no lo notó. Porque no lo veía, había dejado de hacerlo hace un par de minutos atrás: estaba más preocupado sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de ese mundo que había condenado su felicidad; había vuelto su vida un jodido infierno y ahora, realizó su último acto: arrancó de sus brazos a la única persona que en verdad amaba, dejándolo solo.

Y aquello, esta vez, iba en serio.

«Tú _no_ eres el único, Bertholdt»

—Ya no hay tiempo —dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Aunque, realmente, ya no había mucho en qué pensar. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, _porque le daba la espalda_—. Lo siento, Bertholdt, pero debo ir. Ellos son mis amigos, mi familia… debo hacerlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una que Reiner no fue capaz de ver. Porque si la hubiera visto… hubiera sido capaz de entender que Bertholdt ya no existía.

—Si… entiendo —murmuró apretando el agarre de sus espadas—. La familia es lo más importante… por eso…

Un alarido se escuchó, alarmando los pájaros que yacían escondidos en las copas de los árboles gigantes.

Reiner se vio la palma de su mano, anonadado con sus pupilas dilatadas debido al temor que sentía y el dolor que se propagaba desde aquella herida hasta su espina dorsal: Bertholdt le había atravesado la mano con el equipo tridimensional.

—Berth... p-por qué tu… —sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Por fin Reiner se había dado cuenta, pero ya todo era tarde. Muy, muy tarde: Bertholdt ya no estaba y todo, era por su culpa.

—…tienes que quedarte conmigo, ¿entiendes, _mi_ guerrero?

Reiner palideció y Bertholdt ensanchó su sonrisa: era torcida pero ya no temblaba. Sus ojos, podía jurar que habían tomado un color rojizo y el rostro de un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto ya no existía más.

Pero cayó en cuenta, que ese _si _era Bertholdt, por más miedo que diese, por más ilógico que sonase. Lo era. Y, tal vez, si no lo hubiera abandonado, si le hubiera prestado atención, si no lo hubiera _cambiado_, pudiera haber descubierto que el Bertholdt que tenía frente a él en esos momentos, siempre fue el _verdadero_.

—Porque yo soy… el_ único_, ¿me oyes? ¡El único!

Y aún así, una vocecita resonó en su cabeza.

«Ya no lo eres, ni lo serás _nunca más._»

* * *

**Nota final:** También la inspiración me vino al ver un fan-art que no puedo encontrar :c lo estoy buscando como loca pero no sé done está ;-; cuando lo encuentre, lo publicaré por aquí... creo que eso es todo o.o

¡Nos leemos pronto y gracias!

**A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" porque el agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como "manosearme la teta y salir corriendo" **(así que los reviews son super bienvenidos;) )


End file.
